Super Saiyan God SS Evolved
|user = Vegeta |color = & & |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) Super Saiyan Second Grade Ultra Instinct -Sign- Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken }} SS GSS Shinka VegetaTheDevilsCorpse tweet on the form is the power サイヤ ブルーそしてその先|Sūpā Saiyajin Burū Soshite Sono Saki|lit. "Super Saiyan Blue and beyond that"}}Preview for "Body and Soul, Full Power Release! Goku and Vegeta!!" is a state achievable by a user of Super Saiyan Blue who has broken through their limits. Its full title is .Dragon Ball Heroes Overview Appearance Being a form that possesses power beyond the normal Super Saiyan Blue, this form looks quite similar to it. The hair, the eyes, and the aura display a more intense blue color compared to the standard Super Saiyan Blue. The eyes sport now visible pupils with a shine similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-. The light particles of the aura now display a stronger glint, and are bigger, with some taking the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks; also, the subtle yellow glow of the Super Saiyan Blue disappears completely. The user's body gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and definition, similar to Super Saiyan Second Grade. While powering-up, it makes the blood vessels in the user's forehead become more pronounced. Furthermore, Vegeta's armor takes on a darker blue hue than it normally has while Vegeta is in this form. Usage and Power This form was first achieved by Vegeta during the Tournament of Power. Remembering his promise to revive Cabba and Universe 6, and desperately needing more power to battle Jiren, Vegeta broke his limits. Whis and the Grand Minister view this form as similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign-, stating that Vegeta unlocked it by breaking his "self-limiting shells". In this form, Vegeta concentrates a power far beyond his normal Super Saiyan Blue power within his body. This form can still be taken on even if the user is low on stamina, as Vegeta was able to transform into it after using up most of his energy to defeat Toppo. Despite the noticeable increase in muscle mass (similar to the Super Saiyan Second Grade), it apparently increases the user's speed, agility, and stamina as much as it does the user's strength. Using this form against Jiren (who had revealed a hint of his true power) alongside the limit-breaking Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, the two managed to have a back and forth battle with the Pride Trooper, even gaining an advantage at points - though even a Final Flash from Vegeta in this form was negated with a simple glare from Jiren. Initially even with this form, Vegeta was no match for God of Destruction Toppo, however, after a second wind from having thought of his family and Cabba, Vegeta was able to outmatch the full-powered Toppo whereas the likes True Golden Frieza and Android 17 were overpowered. Upon Vegeta gaining power from his pride, the ki of this form became so powerful that it shields Vegeta from Toppo's ki blasts, he also manages to neutralize/overcome Toppo's Energy of Destruction by concentrating his ki into his fist and punching through it. Despite having a clear advantage over Toppo, the Pride Trooper's Energy of Destruction made it difficult for Vegeta to land a decisive blow. As a result, Vegeta decided to use his Final Explosion to ensure victory; despite this technique had previously killed him, this form's superior power and durability allowed Vegeta to survive the after-effects of the devastating attack (albeit he was left very battered from the experience). Taking the form once more to battle the full power Jiren, Jiren noted that he could see how Vegeta was able to beat Toppo, however, Vegeta was no match for Jiren, even teamed with Goku and Android 17 and a triple energy beam attack from all sides was negated by the Pride Trooper. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka makes its debut appearance and is named in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the Universe Mission (UM1). Trivia *This is the second transformation Vegeta achieves for his first time on-screen, the first being Super Saiyan 4. His other forms (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Blue, and Super Saiyan God) were only shown after he had already achieved them off-screen. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Super Saiyanin Blue Shinka Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities